We belong together
by sangozinha
Summary: One short, romantica...Não sei o que dizer mais...É inspirada em um casal da fic pensão do amor, e no clip da música...


notas da autora: leia, depois lá embaixo o.k?

_We belong together_

_-Eu não te amo mais...- olhando para baixo_

_- Como? _

_- Eu não posso...Não me procure mais...- saindo correndo fujindo dele, e chorando, muito..._

I didn't mean it when I said

I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should have let you go

I didn't know nothing,

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed

I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting

Here beside myself

Guess I didn't know you

You'd guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

_Já sei o que você deve estar pensando... Sim sou fraca, fraca de sem saber lhe entreguei meu coração, deve ser por isso que dói tanto agora..._

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh what I wouldn't give +

To have you lying by my side

Right here cause baby

_Como fui estúpida, sim mais uma vez eu obedeci, fiz o que me mandaram e ignorei o meu coração. Se fosse você nunca me perdoaria. Mas eu faço de tudo para ter você aqui comigo, era com você que eu esquecia o mundo... Agora tenho que estar sempre na realidade...E dói, pois eu sempre lembro de você..._

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

_Estou sozinha agora nesse mundo frio que criei. Tirei de mim mesma a coisa mais importante, que dava sentido a minha vida.Todo momento agora é uma eternidade, e o pior é que minha vida inteira será assim...Se pudesse fazer você voltar, minha vida voltaria a ser colorida._

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"

Wait a minute this is too deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart

I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

_E eu tento me converser que fiz o que era certo, mas meu coração sempre mostra a verdade. Eu não sei mais viver, tudo parece querer me mostrar o quanto fui estúpida. E me afundo mais em lágrimas..._

I'm feeling all out of my element

Throwing things, crying tryin'

To figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life baby

_Eu perdi tudo meu mundo caiu… O jornal finalmente anuncia o meu casamento…O qual fui obrigada a realizar…Meu coração não pode mais agüentar, pensei que fosse mais forte, mas cansei de só obedecer, você é o meu mundo minha vida...Por favor me perdoa?_

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

_O padre pergunta se aceito...Olho para meu noivo que me encara esperando a resposta positiva, para minha mãe e os convidados que esperam o mesmomas uma pessoa passou despercebida, uma alguém que sofria..., estou quase dando o que eles querem... Penso na minha mãe, olho para mim mesma em um vestido branco, não queria passar por isso sem você... Você sempre me apoiou nos momentos difíceis, queria que você me apoiasse agora..._

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

_E quando vou responde eu vejo você, não penso duas vezes, peço desculpas, e me retiro apressada de lá. Você não me esqueceu...Meu querido Sesshomaru...Você voltou e me salvou... Só você me conhece tão bem, para saber que precisava de você...Afinal...Nós realmente pertencemos um ao outro..._

_Fim..._

Então? Bom, eu escrevi essa one short para compensar a minha outra fic que está demorando muito para o prox cap sair...Bom, a música é da Mariah Carey, e eu provavelmente vou usa-la na "Aprendendo a viver" (a outra fic ). Bom, além da história ter haver com a música eu também me inspirei na fic"pensão do amor"


End file.
